


怕痒的达康书记会是一种怎样的画风（4）

by jxylsaltedfish



Category: slash - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxylsaltedfish/pseuds/jxylsaltedfish
Summary: NC-21





	怕痒的达康书记会是一种怎样的画风（4）

李达康感到一阵冷风贴着脊背刮了过去，省委大院里繁密的cǎo木也显得阴森，一种不好的预感油然而生。这检讨交了，沙瑞金也没说不行啊，再说要生气早就生完了吧，还等攒到周末？于是，没有*意识到任何潜在危险的李书*记，甚至有点高兴的进了门。

“瑞金同志”，李达康还冲沙发上的沙瑞金招了招手。“嗯，又这么晚啊，先洗澡吧”，沙瑞金继续专注的看着手*机上搜索到的经验介绍。“哎，马上就去”，累了一天，想到洗澡，更是心情愉悦而放松了，李达康丝毫没有感觉到背后沙瑞金看猎物一样的目光。  
洗澡间的门关上的一瞬间，沙瑞金的声音飘过来了，“关于方案，达康同志，你是选一呢，还是二呢，还是三呢？”李达康手一抖差点又开了门，果然，四是只能仅供参考的。一的话，只怕沙瑞金先要憋死了；至于二，好像也不太现实，“这个，三？沙书记您看呢？”无非是多来些花样嘛，自己也没那么忸怩的接受不了。“好，我准备一下去”，听到了沙瑞金平稳的语气，李达康放心的打开了花洒。  
从70%的酒精里捞出了一件件已经消毒的差不多的道具，沙瑞金十分耐心的一个个分装在不同的小盒子里，该充电的充电，该摸保养的保养。李达康进卧室的门时，一眼看见了床头柜上一字排开的各种润滑剂和安全套，吓得后退了一步：“瑞金书记，你不会，不会想今晚都用了吧······”  
沙瑞金心情甚好的拍了拍床边，“过来，啧，这个提议不错呀，值得考虑！”“沙书记，您就别开玩笑了，你看我们都这么大年龄了，要命呢。”李达康小心翼翼的往床边蹭着，有如沙瑞金下一秒就会扑上来吃掉自己，“我保证，我绝对不踢您了，换什么姿势都无所谓，真的！”  
“哦？三是换姿势？谁告诉你的，达康同志？”沙瑞金笑了。“啊？”李达康的大脑一时有点转不过来，“难道您打算换上下？不可能吧······”  
“达康同志还算是清楚这点嘛，不过，你可以提出方案，这最终方案的决定权可是在我手中啊，怎么？要反对？”沙瑞金一把将李达康拉倒在了床上。“不不不不，这决定权当然在你手上，不过我总得知道是什么吧”，李达康也没有挣扎，乖乖的躺在床上。  
“闭眼”沙瑞金俯下身，直直的看着李达康。浓密的睫毛缓缓下移，留下细细密密的影子，李达康感觉到软软的东西覆在了眼的四周，接着沙瑞金扶起了李达康，两条带子一左一右绕到了脑后，不干胶贴上的声音，好像是睡眠眼罩？“沙书记！蒙眼会让触觉更敏锐的，这样，这样怕是不行啊。”李达康有些紧张，手攥住了床单。  
“我说行就行，别紧张”，沙瑞金牵着李达康的手，在床头柜上停下，“自己挑一个，就一个。”李达康的呼吸已经开始急促了，有些慌乱的随手触到了一个。沙瑞金拾起，看了看“凸点螺纹热感安全套，达康你挑的不错嘛。”李达康的脸腾地一下红到了耳根，没想到短短一个星期，沙瑞金就搞出了这么多花样。  
沙瑞金将红色的一小包放在了一边，咔哒两声，冰凉的金属环缠上了李达康的手腕。“沙书记！”李达康很是不习惯这样冰冷的束缚，小幅度的挣扎着。“别乱动，小心伤着自己”，沙瑞金轻轻舔了舔李达康的唇，让李达康仰面躺在了床的正中央，“脚别动！”随后是一阵铁链哗啦啦的声响，李达康紧张的抖了一下，“你可看着点分寸······我······”李达康咬住了下唇。  
“别怕，相信我，不会有问题的，我是认真学习了的”，沙瑞金慢慢褪下了李达康的底裤，压住抖动不止的长腿，继续将金属环扣上了李达康白皙的脚腕，四肢分别牵开，固定在了床的四角上，“喏，这不就保险了”，沙瑞金欣赏着自己圆满完成的第一步，点了点头。嗯，李达康的接受度不错嘛，看来以后确实可以尝试更多新花样。这样的姿势让李达康生理心理同时受到了极大的刺激，急切的喘着气。  
取了一个超薄持久的安全套，撕开。“沙书记，不能直接，啊！”李达康听着嘶的声音受到了惊吓，不安的扭动着。沙瑞金没有回应，在李达康身前套弄几下后，替李达康一点点套到根部，感受到了身下人的忍不住地颤抖，“持久装，免得你受不了。”  
“唔”，李达康此时全身敏感到了极点，沙瑞金解开自己衬衫扣子的手点过，就如同火焰尖灼过一般，痒的难耐，“不行，哈哈哈哈哈哈，沙啊啊啊啊，快停下。把，哈哈哈，眼罩哈哈哈哈哈······”沙瑞金不理会身下的人徒劳的挣扎，迅速解开了所有的扣子，露出了李达康雪白的胸膛，粉嫩的两点，还有微微有些软肉的小肚腩，“真想好好抚弄一番啊，我的达康书记。”李达康一个激灵，巨幅抖动了一下，却被束缚的死死的，铁环差点嵌进纤细的腕子。“放松，我开玩笑的，别伤着了”，沙瑞金赶紧翻出了些软布，将铁环一点点缠上，免得真的造成什么伤害，顺手在细腻的腕间揩着油。  
沙瑞金取了一瓶润滑剂，倒了小半在手中，在穴口周围不断涂抹，极有耐心的四处按压，看着放松的差不多才将沾满润滑剂的食指探了进去。仍是不习惯异物的入侵，加之蒙了眼更加敏感，李达康差点叫出了声。沙瑞金不紧不慢的保持着前后左右的节奏，一点点的松着肠壁，一根、两根都伸到了底，沙瑞金想了想那部分的结构图，试着向前列腺的所在地探索，当滑过某一处时，身下的人压抑不住的惊呼，“别别别，”甚至染了些哭腔。沙瑞金得意的一下一下在那一处狠狠地抠挖着，另一手试着缓缓抚上李达康的前胸，一阵麻酥酥的感觉让李达康的意识都开始涣散，仿佛根本没感觉到沙瑞金的另一只手。  
沙瑞金抽出了手指，从一个红色的丝绒盒子里取出了一只充气肛塞，涂好了润滑液，毫不费力气的就塞进了已经开拓了一些的甬道。李达康刚刚失了强烈的刺激，不自觉的向后寻找着东西填补突然的空虚，却是一个没什么温度的滑滑的物什，“这是什么”，李达康喘息着问道，身体仍在不自觉的向后蹭着。  
“别急”，沙瑞金按了一下手里的气囊，“唔”李达康感到了身后的迅速涨大，又一下，“啊啊啊啊，不行，太，”生理性的泪水克制不住，濡湿了眼罩的边际，“太，太，太大了！快拿出去！”李达康全身酸软，“沙书记，您，快，快停啊”，手脚挣扎带的铁链一阵哗哗作响。沙瑞金打开气阀，稍微放了一点点气，解开了李达康的眼罩，泪珠滑落直到鬓角，俯下身，从鬓角，逆着泪痕一点点舔到微红的眼角，李达康已经没有了什么反抗的力气，抽噎着闭眼，任沙瑞金吻着薄薄的眼皮，温热的气息一点点喷在李达康的脸上，缓缓唤起了被掩盖的痒感。  
还未到嘴角，李达康的哽咽中已带了笑的抽搐，“沙沙沙，沙书记。”沙瑞金回身，又压了一下气囊，“啊！呜——”李达康再次被胀痛感控制。“很疼？”沙瑞金替李达康拭了再次涌出的泪水，李达康乏力的点了点头。“稍忍一下，习惯了就好了”，沙瑞金估摸了一下尺寸，又加了一点气，“呜~别，难受”，李达康断断续续的重复着。  
此刻，沙瑞金竟觉得更想再欺负一下眼前的人了，所幸，这幅诱人犯罪的情状也就只有自己能看了。“稍等”，沙瑞金下床，拔下USB充电头，李达康隐隐约约看见了此物的形状和长度，吓得下身都一紧，挤压着橡皮球，又被弹性进一步扩张。  
“瑞金，别，别，会坏的”，李达康记得手脚又带起了一阵金属的撞击声。“不换的话，我再给你加点气？”沙瑞金的一只手已经按在了气囊上，小幅度的按着，李达康已经感受到了体内巨物的一点点撑开，“啊啊啊！别再按了，换，换一个吧，”白皙的胸前已经渗出了一层薄汗。  
沙瑞金打开了气阀，泄气的声音夹杂着李达康的喘息，在静谧的夜里如此明显。拎出瘪瘪的球在李达康眼前晃了晃，沙瑞金将它扔进了屋角的一个水桶里，水声溅溅。随后，在这个粗长的肛塞上涂抹了一层润滑剂，李达康感觉到了一个小环套上了自己半勃的性器，直到根部，这巨物居然还连着环？！随后，沙瑞金调整了一下角度，将双丸套在了与之相邻的一个环内，李达康的脚蹬了一下。沙瑞金没有理会，继续调整着角度，转过会阴，终于抵在了穴口处，不太费力的进了大半。“达康，放松，一会儿就舒服了”，沙瑞金有些费力的往里推着，又往上浇了些润滑剂，看着已经被撑到不小的穴口一开一合，吞吐着液体，下身已经很硬了，可是还得再忍一会儿，目的还没达到呢。另一只手握着开关，点了一下中档，前端一阵抖动，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”若非手脚的束缚，李达康的脊背都要弓起，一串惊叫，沙瑞金顺势把肛塞完全推了进去。  
沙瑞金调到了最低档，里面徐徐的震动着，李达康此时才发现，就连双环与肛塞的连接处都有一排排小珠，随着后方振动，摩擦着紧贴着的会阴，一阵难耐，渴望更重的抚摸。“唔唔，沙书记，重······重一点，别停”李达康有些虚弱的喘息着开口。  
沙瑞金笑了，看来效果不错，但重点在于——伸手摁了一下李达康胸前的一点，“痒么？”，眼角不断溢着泪水的人没有回应，将档位提到了中档。沙瑞金终于下口舔上了诱人的茱萸，牙尖轻轻碾着，手不断掐揉着另一边，很快都变得坚硬。抹开胸口的薄汗，沙瑞金向前啃上了细腻的脖颈，吮吸着，种下了第一颗草莓，紧接着，更上的地方，又是一颗。“唔，别······别那里，还要······出门，啊啊啊。”李达康偏过脸徒劳的躲着。  
“还有心思想出门？”沙瑞金没来由的一阵恼火，按下了最高档，立竿见影的效果，“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”，李达康差点咬破了下唇，沙瑞金扶过李达康的脸，带着几分凶狠强行侵入了口腔，李达康再也压不住一丝呻吟，两人的唇间也带出了一点血色。  
就在李达康快要达到高潮时，沙瑞金一手猛然关掉了开关，另一手堵住了铃口。“沙瑞金！放开！”李达康哽咽着凶道，沙瑞金十分恶劣的在腰际狠狠叮了一口，仍没有放开，在李达康难耐的扭动中，将后庭中的巨物缓缓抽出，接着释放了双丸，这才放开了铃口，将根部的环也取下，李达康却是差了一口气。身下巨大的空虚感异常折磨身心，“瑞金”，李达康抽噎着喘息着，“给我，快点”。沙瑞金已经硬的很疼了，打开了李达康的手铐，递过之前选好的套，“帮我戴上”，沙瑞金抱起李达康，又一口啃在颈后。李达康颤抖着手，使了几下力，仍是没有撕开包装，身体抖动着，泪水止不住的从腮边滴下。沙瑞金拿过，将袋子放在李达康嘴边，“咬住”，李达康连牙齿都在颤栗，终于在沙瑞金的帮助下撕开了包装，沙瑞金抬起李达康的一只手，在唇边轻吻了一下，又牵到了自己的硬物边，将套子放在了李达康手心。  
李达康双手颤抖，有些没轻没重的，沙瑞金也没说什么，任由他一点点的抚弄着，下身又涨大了几分。终于套好了，抱起李达康，借着重力一下到底，李达康竟一下就射了出来。沙瑞金取下了上面的套，打了个结扬手扔进了一旁的垃圾桶，将李达康努力抵着床面的手拉到了背后，再次铐了起来。没有了支点，李达康整个人钉在了沙瑞金的一根上，一下到了前所未有的深度，处在不应期，李达康整个人软软的呻吟着，也没有太大反应。  
沙瑞金一寸一寸啃着李达康颈部的皮肤，种下了整整一圈的红痕，看着李达康疲软的茎体又有了勃起的迹象，沙瑞金两下找到了那一点，开始毫不留情的在上面研磨着，一点点增加的热量，和凸点，剧烈的唤醒着李达康的感官，李达康回过神来，已经完全瘫软在了沙瑞金怀里，“嗯嗯，啊。”沙瑞金咬住了一侧的耳垂，两手使劲掐揉着李达康已经硬的肿起的两点。  
“解开”，李达康声音很小却坚定地说道，“我想······嗯嗯，抱着你。”沙瑞金听着，差点一下释放了出来，摸过床头的钥匙，打开了手铐扔在地上，清脆的一声，又抱着李达康往前坐了一些，打开了脚上的桎梏。一个旋转，给两人都带来了意外的快感，李达康修长的腿紧紧夹在了沙瑞金的腰上，沙瑞金也开始九浅一深的抽插，把自己送进更深处，终于，讲李达康牢牢搂在了怀中，同时也进到了最深处，释放了出来，热感避孕套的作用下，更让李达康体内一阵高热，随后也射了出来。  
两人都闭了眼，慢慢感受着彼此的气息，而后唇缓缓贴在了一起，渐渐深入，温柔而缠绵，仿佛整个世界都停滞了，吻到了热烈，再渐渐平息，慢慢分开，带出一丝银钩。李达康昏睡了过去，沙瑞金拦腰抱起，走进了浴室。  
终于，收拾好了一切，沙瑞金也开始眼皮打架了，放下了李达康，倒在了床的另一边，很快一夜黑甜。  
早八点，“啊！”李达康从床*上弹了起来，沙瑞金也被惊醒了，不明就里的看着李达康。“你睡个觉不老实，手突然就搭我肚子上了！”李达康扯过被子。沙瑞金笑着伸手想要揽过眼前的细*腰，刚触到的一瞬间，“啊啊啊，你干什么？！”李达康差点弹到了床下。顺势也就起了身，结果，脚刚触地，就感到了一阵下*体撕*裂的剧痛，一个不稳，又跌回了床*上。

“达康，你没事吧？多睡会儿吧，今天才是周六呢，今天我做饭”，沙瑞金揭开了被子，看着李达康不情愿的还是躺了回去。估计一时半会儿还发现不了自己脖子上沙瑞金留下的印记，沙瑞金的眼神赤*倮倮的在那一圈之上liú连。

看来，根治还需要时间呀。沙瑞金脑子里又开始浏览自己那一大箱工具，下次用什么好呢？


End file.
